MÍA
by WickedFate
Summary: AU. Si en esta noche de placer, pronuncias las palabras adecuadas, me harás inmensamente feliz. Llevo años esperando a que por fín te decidas a ser mía, en cuerpo y alma, completamente mía. Adv. Lemon.


**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es obra completa de Naoko-Sama****®, yo solo utilizo los personajes para darle un obsequio a Milenia Angels y un poco de contenido hot a los lemmoneros de corazón que rondan por FF.**

**Dedicatoria: **Vale nena (Anna geme), que este One te lo dedico completamente por tu hermoso cumpleaños, sabes que eres de mis mejores amigas y que nada puede compararse con la dicha de contar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, por eso intento por este medio demostrar lo mucho que te quiero.

**Advertencia: **A los que son menores de edad y a los que no lo son, pero no les gustan los _**ero**_ fics, mejor no leer, ya que este en particular contiene material sexual demasiado explicito.

**Sugerencia:** Mientras leen, escuchen la canción de Eres mía de Alejandro Sanz.

Y una vez aclarados estos puntos, a leer los que se tomaron la molestia de pasar por este humilde fic.

**Atte: SesshoMamorUyashaGF**

**MÌA**

**One Shot**

_**Y aunque no exist**__**e un lazo visible, tu corazón está atado al mío de por vida…**_

-Te conozco de memoria vida mía, cada rincón de tu hermoso cuerpo, cada destello glorioso de tus ojos y de ese pelo que brilla inmenso como el firmamento y aun así dudas de lo que por ti siento.

Una mueca retorcida llenaba sus perfectos y masculinos labios al declarar una vez más lo que rondaba en sus pensamientos, la chica de sus sueños se hallaba de espaldas a él, no necesitaba verle el rostro para saber que cruzaba por su mente: Inseguridad. Porque a pesar del paso del tiempo y los problemas a los que se enfrentaron, ella no podía entender que la amara tal y como era.

-Me conoces mejor de lo que yo misma lo hago y es por eso que tengo miedo, miedo a perderte cuando descubras lo imperfecta que soy.

Si tan solo pudiera creerle, anhelaba con toda su alma sucumbir ante las palabras de su amado, esas que le repetía cada día sin cesar y con una devoción que a cualquiera, menos a ella, lograrían convencer.

Seis años atrás en una lluviosa tarde de noviembre que destilaba soledad, ambos corrían por una de las calles más transitadas de la ciudad, tratando de encontrar abrigo momentáneo al diluvio que caía sin piedad sobre sus cuerpos, ella llevaba completamente empapado su uniforme escolar, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y sus ojos azules destellaban diversión, no importaba el hecho de tener su ropa completamente húmeda y ceñida a sus curvas, o que sus dientes castañetearan por el intenso frío que se colaba a través de sus huesos, ella solo marchaba con ansiedad, como si correr en medio de la lluvia le diera libertad y permitiera aclarar sus sentimientos.

Él por su parte esquivaba a las personas que chocaban entre si de manera intransigente, como si las gotas de agua que resbalaban por sus cuerpos fuesen ácido y quemaran al contacto, que histérica podía ser la humanidad ante nimiedades. Lucía un traje gris Oxford que hasta hace poco era impecable pero ahora estaba completamente arruinado, su cabello lucía tan húmedo, y sus pasos sonaban tan… acuosos. En su mano derecha sostenía el portafolios con vehemencia mientras su gabardina caía velozmente en la acera, maldijo para sus adentros, nada le salía bien este día, nada.

Levantó su abrigo demasiado tarde, ahora el agua corría a través de las fibras textiles de la prenda, tendría que llevarlo a la tintorería lo antes posible, ya que tan magnifica pieza y de confección única no debía perderse por una pequeñez. Mientras analizaba su situación actual no se percató de lo que sucedería a continuación, una colegiala corría a toda velocidad directo a estamparse contra su figura.

Tras el duro impacto y por mero reflejo, tomó con prisa entre sus brazos a la rubia que chocó con su cuerpo. El maletín al igual que la gabardina voló por los aires, pero él cuál garbo caballero, sostenía a la princesa de las lluvias en su regazo y fue justo ahí donde Cupido lo flecho por única vez en la vida.

Sus ojos fueron fuertemente atraídos hacia el cuerpo juvenil y voluptuoso que envolvía gentilmente con sus manos, la observó detenidamente, su respiración era agitada, sus facciones angelicales estaban teñidas de un rubor incandescente y se mordía el labio inferior en señal de incomodidad, de pronto el ritmo del mundo se volvió inexistente, ella era justo la clase mujer con la que desearía compartir la vida entera: Dulce, inocente y femenina.

_**¿Serás mía?**_

Que extraña pregunta se formulaba en sus adentros, como podía siquiera cruzarse esa idea en su cabeza, era mucho mayor que ella y además era una completa extraña.

-Lo siento señor Chiba –Murmuró la rubia, rompiendo así el hechizo que se había creado.

-No hay cuidado –Momento, ella lo llamó por su nombre, ¿acaso lo conocía?, no podría quedarse con la duda- ¿Acaso te conozco?

-Por supuesto, usted y mi padre son socios –Sonrió como un ángel y esto golpeó fuertemente en su pecho- ¿Me recuerda, cierto?

-Claro –Mentía, pero ahora que lo analizaba ella era Serena, la pequeña hija de Kenji Tsukino- solo que tanto tiempo sin verte me ha sorprendido, veo que has cambiado demasiado.

Y así ambos recogieron sus pertenencias, que yacían olvidadas en los pequeños estanques que se habían formado por la lluvia incesante. Si que era un cambio radical el que mostraba la rubia, ya no era la niña de doce años que le habían presentado, era una flor a punto de abrir sus pétalos al mundo y destilar su fragancia. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no todo había salido mal ese día, su Aston se encontraba aún en mantenimiento pero caminar con ella bajo la cascada natural que soltaba el cielo era increíblemente satisfactorio.

Quizás no fue la manera más original de conocerla o de enamorarse de ella, pero era su historia y para él jamás sería normal ni aburrida, fue difícil cortejarla, más aún convencerla de que sus intenciones eran serias y es que, no todos los día uno de los play boy más sofisticados del planeta te pide ser su novia, él era brillante en su carrera, magnifico ser humano y excelente como hermano e hijo.

En toda historia de amor, existen los problemas, los prejuicios y hasta los malos entendidos, por supuesto que esta no estaba exenta, el primer problema a surcar fue la diferencia de edad, Serena tenía diecinueve años cuando aceptó formalizar el noviazgo con Darien y el ya tenía veintiocho. Los padres fueron los que se opusieron a toda costa, el emporio jurídico que poseían corría el riesgo de derrumbarse si algo mal salía entre ellos. Con el paso del tiempo y con mucha paciencia y perseverancia, lograron demostrar que lo suyo no era un enamoramiento ligero o pasajero.

Sin embargo, aun existían temores e inseguridades en el corazón de ella, lo amaba con total fervor solo que se consideraba infantil e inmadura, la mujer es su propia enemiga cuando no posee auto confianza y Serena tenía un rival duro de vencer, pues si algo perturbaba su corazón a estas alturas era ella misma.

_**Te haré mía**__**…**_

Con estas simples palabras Darien la llevó lejos de la ciudad, a un lugar que solo él conocía, a la luz de las velas y con el fulgor de la luna, preparó una cena intima para dos, el césped del inmenso jardín se encontraba tapizado con pétalos multicolores de diversas flores y velas en esferas de cristal serpenteaban simulando caminos por el lugar.

Todo era perfecto, la noche oscura con estrellas titilando en la vastedad del espacio sideral, el suave murmullo de las olas rompiendo majestuosamente contra el acantilado que se encontraba a cien metros de distancia, la brisa salina recorriendo y perfumando el ambiente.

Y ellos fundiéndose en el más sincero de los abrazos, contemplando el rostro del ser amado, mirándose con amor y deseo. Romanticismo y detalles coronaron la mejor velada que hasta entonces habían vivido.

La unión de sus cuerpos fue esplendida, no se equivocaron en ninguno de sus movimientos, ni la novena sinfonía de Beethoven poseía la fluidez y armonía que ellos tenían al hacer el amor.

Exhaustos y satisfechos tras una noche llena de placer, cayeron rendidos al descanso momentáneo mientras el sol reflejaba sus primeros rayos en la piel de los amantes, estos al contacto con el sudor creaban la ilusión óptica de brillantes adornando sus muslos y caderas.

_**¿Eres completamente mía?**_

Al parecer la respuesta era no, quizás su cuerpo se había entregado en noches anteriores, pero con el paso del tiempo se hacia más evidente que el alma y corazón seguían escondiéndose tras una muralla difícil de traspasar, él ansiaba poseerla en todos los sentidos, sentirla completamente suya y ahora, justo ahora, comprendía que si no actuaba pronto, este abismo los separaría cada vez más, hasta hacer prácticamente imposible la cercanía entre ellos.

Seis años, seis largos años de planear día a día con sumo cuidado y amor cada detalle para probarle a lo mucho que la amaba, que no existía nadie más a sus ojos, que su corazón latía por ella, que la sonrisa que le brindaba era la melodía con la que bailaba para alejar la melancolía.

-No sé vivir sin ti, más bien no quiero… no me pidas motivos o porqués, solo sé que te amo –Tomando por sorpresa a la rubia con esta declaración, decidió dirigir las riendas del juego.

La haría suplicar esta noche, no le daría tregua ni tiempo a pensar en los posibles defectos que impedían que su amor se tornara sólido, firme y real. Sucumbiría de placer y tendría que finalmente aceptar lo que él le ofrecía, la oportunidad de ser completamente feliz.

Nada a medias, todo o nada. La vida es para vivirla y para disfrutarla, quién no toma riesgos no gana, muchas veces somos espectadores y no queremos representar el papel que no se nos asignó en el teatro de la existencia.

Pero esta historia la cambiaría a su antojo, moldearía el cauce de la felicidad y la desbordaría en el corazón de Serena. La tomó en sus brazos al estilo nupcial y la dirigió al jardín donde le hizo el amor por primera vez. Esta vez no daría ternura ni delicadezas, la sometería de manera erótica, sensual y pasional. Si tenía que mostrarle por que era suya, lo haría, solo rogaba al cielo para ser fuerte y no soltar un "te amo" hasta que ella lo hiciera.

Ella forcejeó por contener la respiración cuando el pulgar derecho de Darien se posó sobre la tela de su vestido dispuesto a masajear su pezón. El miedo y la excitación luchaban mezclándose en su cuerpo. Él adivinaba el caos que se apoderaba de su interior, pero no se rendiría. Su dedo índice se accionó y se unió al pulgar para tironear ligeramente de la enardecida punta, la precisión era necesaria en estos momentos y lo estaba logrando, ya que podía sentir como los pechos de serena se volvían duros, pesados y candentes.

Jugueteó con su pezón todo el trayecto, hasta que la depositó suavemente, permitiendo que los pies femeninos tuvieran contacto con el verde pasto. De espaldas a él, ella podía sentir la inminente erección que empujaba contra su trasero y los jadeos placenteros que se escapaban de la boca cuál ligero murmullo.

-Me amarás, juro que esta noche me amarás como nunca antes Serena Tsukino –Esto paralizó el corazón de la rubia.

Después de la declaración, decidió callar y dejar a sus manos expresar lo que con palabras jamás podría. A continuación depositó ambas palmas en los pechos de ella, masajeando tortuosamente los pezones erectos que se hacían más notorios con cada roce. El placer que comenzó a despertar en su interior la obligó a cerrar los parpados y gemir, tragó lentamente y se abandonó al erotismo, comprendiendo que al final no tenía salida. Estaba placenteramente acorralada.

Serena empezó a experimentar pequeños orgasmos al sentir manipuladas sus zonas erógenas con la maestría digna del mismo dios Eros. Las manos masculinas empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran e impidieran sostenerla más tiempo, se deslizó lentamente entre los brazos de su amado, él siguió su trayectoria al suelo y se recostó a su lado observándola detalladamente.

Darien deslizó con lentitud exasperante su mano por las caderas, muslos y pantorrillas de Serena, permitiéndose así levantarle el vestido hasta la cintura y poder tocar su intimidad aún cubierta. Este método empezaba a mostrar rendimiento, Serena empezaba a desquiciarse, quería tenerlo dentro ya.

El pelinegro sabía lo que ella anhelaba, pero no se lo concedería, al menos no por el momento, acarició su sexo cubierto por unas finas bragas de encaje, podía sentir la humedad inundándolo todo. Sin tregua, se repitió así mismo. Deslizó un dedo bajo la prenda y sintió el clítoris algo desesperado por atención. Con delicadeza empezó a mover lentamente el dedo en la tibia cavidad.

Era desesperante sentirle jugar en su interior, parecía que solo tratable jugar y no satisfacerla por completo, ella empezó a mover su caderas, instándolo a ahondar más el contacto y a profundizar la exploración en su cueva. Podía observar la inminente erección resaltar en sus pantalones, la respiración agitada y aún así mantener el control en su expresión facial. La estaba matando, de placer, pero la estaba matando.

Maldijo su debilidad y ella misma se despojó de las bragas, usó sus dedos para separarse los labios vaginales e indicarle que quería que la penetrara. Pero el dijo que no con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y eso a ella la desanimó, pero al verlo dirigir su rostro hacía su hinchado sexo, dejó de respirar. ¡Dios! Este hombre si que tenía calculados sus movimientos.

Darien llevó su cara hasta la entrepierna de ella y con una sensualidad innata en él, comenzó a dejar besos regados en su piel hasta llegar al clítoris y succionarlo con delicadeza. Se sentía tan bien que arqueó su espalda y sus senos se elevaron mostrando unos pezones erectos y sensibles que reclamaban atención inmediatamente.

-Esto es… genial –Un torbellino de placer envolvía su cuerpo, solo él podía llevarla a los límites del desenfreno- no te detengas, no pares por favor.

El aumentó la potencia de la succión mientras sus manos sostenían firmemente las caderas de ella que se retorcían sin cesar. Tocaba el firmamento del placer y en sus oídos latían sonoramente el corazón y la sangre.

Repentinamente él se separó, se puso sobre sus pies y se alejó unos pasos para contemplar la visión carnal que tenía frente a sus ojos, ella jadeaba intensamente haciendo que sus pechos se mecieran de manera tentadora, su vientre se contraía ante los espasmos del orgasmo interrumpido y sus rojas mejillas resaltaban en medio de la piel blanca como el marfil.

Ella podía constatar una vez más lo hermosamente estructurado que era el cuerpo de su amante, la manera sensual de desvestirse mientras ella permanecía excitada en el pasto, la desesperaba en verdad. Su pene erecto saltó libre cuando se despojó de sus bóxers y ella creyó en ese instante morir de necesidad. Él agarró su pene por la base, lucía tan imponente y viril que no pudo evitar gemir y notar la humedad creciente entre sus piernas. Debía poseerlo ya.

Sus pechos latían y sus pezones dolían, Darien se colocó encima de ella y comprendió que, extraño o no, lo amaba como jamás lo haría. En años pasados había contemplado cada una de las atenciones que indicaban en este momento la veracidad de los sentimientos del pelinegro. Ya no podía contener más tiempo las palabras que pedían ser pronunciadas.

-Te necesito tanto, tanto que duele…

El hecho de que ella decidiera decirle cuanto anhelaba fundirse con él, ocasionó que su corazón masculino latiera aceleradamente, pero aún faltaba lo principal, no podía ser tan difícil pronunciar esa frase de dos palabras que él le repetía todo el tiempo. La miró con expresión hambrienta, deseoso de recibir lo único que no podía obtener por la fuerza: su amor.

El zafiro de sus ojos aumentó de intensidad y ella podía observarlo claramente, la yugular saltaba latiendo vigorosamente y dándole un aspecto más varonil del que por naturaleza poseía, su torso desnudo y potente se inclinada lentamente hasta casi hacer contacto con bajo vientre, era ahora o nunca. No más miedos, no más dudas, lo conocía de sobra y sabía que podría contar con él para toda la vida. Si, serían ellos siempre, siempre juntos… así tuvieran que luchar contra el mundo.

-Te amo, más y más cada día, no hay espacio suficiente en mi pecho para alojar este sentimiento tan grande –Cansada y harta de sufrir, decidió arriesgarse y entregarle su corazón, su esencia- ya no quiero luchar contra lo que por ti siento. Te amo, te amo Darien…

_**Ya eres mía**_

La mente de Darien se revolucionó y su pecho se inundó de calidez, el instinto primitivo y de posesión se hizo presente en él y ya no era capaz de controlar el fuego que le quemaba las entrañas. La tenía frente a él, expuesta y frágil, la tomó de las caderas y se abrió paso entre sus muslos para penetrarla de una vez y sin miramientos, sus bellos ojos celestes albergaban lágrimas y él temió ser brusco.

-Son de felicidad –Declaró a viva voz Serena, calmando así los nervios de su amante, al verla llorar.

Ella jadeó nuevamente cuando sintió que el vaivén de caderas daba inicio y lo dejó llevar el ritmo, sus cuerpos unidos en completa sincronía, sus alientos mezclados y sus ojos mirándose fijamente entre si, solo hacían que ellos desearan hundirse más profundamente en el alma de su compañero.

-Más rápido –Suplicó la rubia.

¡Oh Dios! Ella lo incitaba a aumentar el frenesí de sus estocadas. Sus muslos se contraían una y otra vez ante el esfuerzo de penetrarla tan profundamente como la piel lo permitiera.

-Eres única, deliciosa y perfecta para mí.

Estas palabras y el movimiento sensual de sus caderas, eran la combinación más erótica que ella jamás había contemplado, el orgasmo estaba cerca para ambos, podía sentirlo con cada célula de su ser.

-Eres mía, siempre mía… -Declaró Darien con la voz enronquecida de pasión y los ojos abiertos para reflejar en ellos que no mentía.

-Tuya, por siempre jamás –Reafirmó Serena con todo el amor que podía expresarse en palabras.

Estas simples palabras le daban tranquilidad a su corazón, años de espera bien valieron la pena, porque ahora que tenía la certeza de amar y ser correspondido, no había mayor felicidad en el mundo. Y el clímax llegó. Los hizo volar y estallar en mil fragmentos, con la respiración a tope y el corazón a todo galope, se miraron fijamente y se sonrieron en complicidad.

Adiós barreras, adiós frialdad. Bienvenida la confianza, bienvenido el amor. Y así pronunció al aire una simple palabra que lo llenaba de alegría y colmaba su corazón.

_**Mía…**_

**Fin.**

**Espero que te haya gustado el One, es algo raro y fuera de mi estilo pero lo intenté… así que espero que aprecies mi esfuerzo. Te quiero amiga y gracias por estar siempre cerca cuando lo necesito (tú sabes a que me refiero).**

**Y un enorme Moony Kissi Kissi Moony de parte del Clan de la Luna, tu adorada familia.**


End file.
